


Csillogó Játékszerek

by SassyMeg



Series: Bachelor Party - Bright side / Dark side [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "porno oscar awards", "porno oscar-díj", Anal Play, Barebacking, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom!Cas, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Csókok & ölelések, Dean pedig folyton erre gondol, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Fiú csókok, Gumi nélkül, Happy Ending, Kisses & cuddles, Kristályosan átlátszó vibri, Lovagló szexpozíció, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Rimming, Részletes erotikus szex leírások, anális játékszer, befogadó!Cas, behatoló!Dean, top!dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Érkezett hozzám egy kérés a Bachelor Party (bright side) kapcsán:"...és azt is megírod, hogyan használták a kristályfaszt?"Úgyhogy ez a kis szösz, most erről szól. ;) :D





	Csillogó Játékszerek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Nem igazán terveztem folytatást, de igaz, ami igaz: a kristályosan áttetsző pornó oscar még megért egy "misét". :D

Tegnap hatalmasat szeretkeztek Castiellel, de végül akkor nem használták a jókora, átlátszó, kristály falloszt. Ám Dean fantáziáját nem hagyta nyugodni. 

Főleg, hogy már megérkeztek a negatív leleteik, amit nem rég közösen csináltattak, és ez egyet jelentett: ezentúl nem szükséges óvszert használniuk.

Néha a legváratlanabb helyzetekben ötlött az eszébe a fent említett cucc, és olyankor gyakran erekciója támadt. Mint például legutóbb egy kávézóban, ahol a barista csaj flörtikélni akart volna vele, ő pedig közben a háta mögött észrevette az érdekes alakú cukorszórót, és nemcsak elpirult, hanem tényleg hirtelen kurvára szűknek érezte a gatyáját.

Még jó, hogy vele volt Cas, aki eleinte nem tudta mire vélni a hirtelen támadt lelkesedését - bár rájött, mikor később a szerelme elmondta neki kuncogva, és ő is remekül szórakozott -, de boldogan ment ki vele a mosdóba, hogy könnyítsen hirtelen támadt izgalmán. 

Aztán néhány nap múlva egy lakberendezési boltban, különleges formájú gyertyatartó juttatta újra az eszébe az extrém játékszert, s mivel álmodott is már róla, ezért muszáj volt előhozakodnia vele, hogy mit szól hozzá Cas.

Igazából épp jókor hozta szóba, amikor már túl voltak egy kiadós szeretkezésen sőt, kicsit szunyókáltak is - és persze újra felmerült elméjében a "pornó-oscar díj" -, így ideje volt megkérdeznie Castielt, miközben csókokkal borította be a nyakát. 

\- Cas, bébi! Mi a véleményed arról, ha felavatnánk a mi kis pornó oscarunkat?  
\- Azt hiszem nincs ellenemre - felelte huncut mosollyal az ajkain.  
\- Tényleg? Ennek örülök... - vigyorgott vissza Dean, lebirkózva, s megcsókolva Cast.  
\- Akkor mire vársz?  
\- Nem is tudom... talán, hogy hova tetted az új adag síkosítónkat? Újabban vészesen fogy. Azt hiszem, többet kellene bevásárolnunk, vagy nagyobb kiszerelésben.  
\- Nem tehetek róla, ha egyszer olyan mohóvá, és követelözővé teszel! Belőled egyszerűen sosem elég... hmm.

Mondott volna még mást is, de Dean épp ekkor ért a szájához, és csókokkal fojtotta belé a szót. Olyan helyeken csókolta, amik szuper érzékenyek voltak, mondhatni csiklandósak.  
Ha valamit megakart tudni Dean, akkor könnyedén kiszedhette ezt a párjából. Most csak annyi volt a kívánsága, hogy megtudja a merre felé található az új palack AstroGlide, amire hamarosan rá is talált. 

\- Van egy ötletem - hozakodott vele elő Cas - Mi lenne, ha meglovagolnálak...?  
\- Benne vagyok! - vigyorgott Dean.  
Csókolta a párjának nyakát, miközben felfelé haladt a füléig, ahol ezeket a szavakat mormogta bele:  
\- ...De úgy, hogy közben a pornós oscarunk meg benned lenne - fejezte be a gondolat menetét a kék szemű angyal.

Dean, ahogy belegondolt a lehetőségbe, végig borzongatta a testét.  
\- Óóóó... imádom, mikor ilyen kis perverz vagy! - morogta vissza.

Cas elővette az üvegszerűen áttetsző kristály falloszt, bőségesen bekente a síkosítóval, de főleg a fej részére tett sokat. Odatelepedett Dean combjai közé, aki szélesebbre nyitotta a lábait, hogy még jobb hozzáférést, s ezzel együtt rálátást is adhasson.

Castiel előbb a nyelvét futtatta végig az érzékeny területen, aztán a fürge, művészien hosszú ujjait, s végül odaillesztette a csillogó játékszert kedvese bejáratához. Nem kellett sokat nyújtani, hiszen ez már a sokadik körük volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ne legyen óvatos. Semmiképp sem akart fájdalmat okozni Deannek. 

\- Angyal! Jól vagyok... csak csináld!  
Érezte a kettős izomgyűrű enyhe ellenállását, de ezen túljutva, lassan tolta fel a játékszert, ameddig csak tehette. Dean mélyet sóhajtott, mert eddig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. 

\- Ahhh... Igen, Cas bébi!... Most te jössz!  
Nem kellett sok előkészület, de a zöld szemű férfit mindig rabul ejtette a látvány, amit szerelme ilyenkor keltett. Az átszellemültség, és egyfajta révület az arcán, ahogy belemerült a tevékenységébe... csak még keményebbé tették a látottak. Cas az ölében ült, tökéletesen illeszkedett a csípőjére, mintha csak oda teremtették volna.

\- Így. Most lovagolni fogok rajtad, keményen és gyorsan, amíg meg nem adod nekem a gyönyört, én pedig telespiccelem a mellkasod...

Dean lehúzta magához egy csókra, majd megveregette a combját.  
\- Szeretem, mikor ilyen vagy! - súgta rekedtes hangon - Mire vársz? Lovagolj rajtam, Cowboy!  
Cas, mitha csak erre várt volna, megragadta Dean farkát, odaigazította a bejáratához, és szinte egy, folyamatos mozdulattal rásüllyedt, miközben a zöld szemű megmarkolta a csipőjét, és segített a mozgásban.

A lassú mozgás, hamarosan vad lüktetéssé változott, s Castiel egyre jobban lihegett, nyögdécselt, ahogy néha partnere érintette benne az édes pontját, bár ez még nem is volt elég. Dean rámarkolt Cas farkára, s ettől szinte nyüszített, ahogy a szorítás, és a tempó növekedett.

\- Gyerünk, Cas! Először te jössz... - suttogta Casnek, miközben kicsit csavaró mozdulatokat tett a csuklójával - Szeretném... Akarom, hogy ráélvezz a hasamra, és a mellkasomra... Azt akarom, hogy érezd, ahogy teljesen feltöltve téged beléd élvezek, de előbb neked kell... mert szeretlek, és Te az enyém vagy... ahogy én a Tied vagyok!

Cas felnyögött, és reszketés futott végig a testén, majd megdermedt, és teste kissé ívbe hajlott, ahogy több, vastag, tejfehér sugárban szeretője felsőtestére élvezett.  
\- Bassza meg, igen, Bébi! Ahhh... Istenem, Caaaas! - Dean felkiáltott, nyögött, ahogy őt is elsodorta a tomboló gyönyör, és nézte Cast, magába itta a látványt, ahogy szerelme ráomlott remegve még mindig, az orgazmusa utózöngéitől. Átölelte, simogatta, apró csókokat lehelve a bőrére, míg lassan el nem nyugodott rajta szuszogva, s nem törődött a ragacsos rendetlenséggel közöttük. 

\- Ez frenetikus volt! - súgta oda a kék szemű férfinek, aki talán pár pillanatig aludt is rajta.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Nagyon élveztem, de...  
Cas felemelte a fejét, s csodálkozóan tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett szerelmére.  
\- De?  
\- Segíts kivenni belőlem az oscart, mert a jóból is megárt a sok... kivéve Téged! Belőled soha nem lehet elég! - vigyorgott Dean, s kacsintott flörtölve, ami Cast is nevetésre késztette. 

\--- 

The End  
05.07.2018. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett ez a kis szösz, jelezd a kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával. Köszi. ❤️


End file.
